


Drunken Haze (下)

by himeno765



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Multi, 柱扉斑
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himeno765/pseuds/himeno765
Summary: 抱歉，最后有点小虐，虽然救回来了





	Drunken Haze (下)

门忽然被打开了。“扉间？斑？！！”

……   
沉默。沉默是今晚的木叶村。  
比起整个僵直在了床上、连人都仿佛缩小了一截（尤其是关键部位）的二代目火影，躺在身下的宇智波族长可谓是相当冷静了。他好整以暇地翻过身，先是瞥了略年轻些的白发青年一眼，试图寻找机会起码互相串供一下，发觉对方完全令人失望的怂逼（抱歉）表现后，只好翻了个小白眼然后撑起上半身坐了起来，把汗湿的头发撩到耳后。他朝来人招呼的语气，怎么说呢，轻描淡写得如同朝居酒屋老板提及今晚的豆皮不够新鲜一般：“哟，柱间，好巧啊。”  
这家伙——！千手扉间从来没有行动得这么迅速过，大概除了濒死逃生那次吧；他飞快地从男人身上跳下来，几乎是手指贴裤缝地立正在床边——这是他一贯以来与大哥产生冲突时的标准姿势，有利于从视觉上壮大自己本身略有不足的体格——而后后知后觉地意识到自己裆下举了把体格非常可观的巨剑不说，目前也并没有裤缝可贴……便赶快拉了个枕头挡住，半弯着腰半挺胸昂头地面朝兄长：“大哥，咳，我可以解释……”  
此时，毫无疑问，初代目火影大人、忍者村制度创建者、五大国人道主义先锋的脑中已经在瞬时间被无数个尾兽玉轰炸过了。柱间一直是个偏冷静理智的人，遇事总是想着怎么解决、如何建设，几乎从未认真动过怒；上一次他的心跳暴增到这么快，还是在雷之国赌场一把就输掉五千万的时候，而那也无法和眼下他内心排山倒海的怒火之十一相比较。千手扉间！！！！他的弟弟！！！！这个从小就处处逊于他（也许除了捣鼓那些千奇百怪的科学实验方面），一直对他敬畏服从的他最疼爱的二弟！！！！这个皮肤苍白也不好好锻炼跟自己站一起根本不像男人的臭小子！！！！他妈的，在自己给他搭的火影楼旁边的小公寓里偷了他自己的人！！！！WHAT, THE, FFFFFFFFUUUUCCKKK?????!!!! 千手族长能明显感觉到黑色长发从脑后在并无查克拉作用之下一根根反重力升起，也许这只是个比喻，也许是现实，他实在管不了了因为他实在太他娘的愤怒了，今天很可能就要成为他亲手手刃这唯一一个他发誓要守护的弟弟的一天，扉间——！！！  
就在他睚眦欲裂、大跨步冲过去马上就要揪住扉间脖子的那一瞬间，这也就是宇智波斑所需要的去掌控这个男人的最长时限了——披散着一头凌乱长发，身上还满覆另一个男人气味的不止是微醺的家伙站起来，朝他暴躁的爱人丢去一个眼波，像是神力一样直接使这个眼看就要十分暴力的场面冷冻住。慵懒地半眯着一双凤眼的斑也只有八分清醒，而房间里另外两个人却不能抑制住地忘掉了彼此，被他吸走了全部注意力，如同魔法。  
这一秒上，兄弟两人无须对视也产生了某种心灵感应，他们都臣服地叹息，如被捕获的猎物再无谓挣扎：宇智波斑，宇智波斑。为什么是他，但也只有是他。  
这是全天下最危险的男人，他单枪匹马杀过最多人，在五大国的名声比柱间都令人闻风丧胆。但同时，在这间卧室里，在这两兄弟面前，他也是全天下最美丽的人。看他美好的躯体，黄金比例的分割，两条长腿即使套着被撕扯破了的老旧紧身裤依然比盛装打扮的花魁的都娇美好看，肌肉是恰到好处的健美与俊秀，即使放到精英忍者中也是独一无二的好身材。他就那么站着，樱花般娇嫩的脸蛋上挂着几乎可被称作纯洁的笑颜，那双夺去了两人魂魄的大眼睛里被酒精染上了迷蒙的光泽；乱发如瀑披散，代替了他们的手缱绻地抚过那完美的每一处胴体，微仰的玉颈、脆弱的锁骨、胸口方才被印下的一片嫣红……再往下，就完全是最不可思议的桃源秘境。柱间曾将其独占，而扉间方才初尝了滋味，只需一次你便永远不想离开……  
他站在那，俨然便是凡人所能构想出的最狂野的美梦。难怪会有人丧失了心智也想触及。如果陷阱诱惑到超越普通人的定力，又何苦谴责忘我越界的可怜家伙呢。  
柱间倚着墙，望了望男友玫瑰色的红唇，一下就没那么生气了。他回头去看和自己姿势相仿被“定”在了墙上的弟弟，一时间倒生出了几分同情，于是伸手过去给了他不轻不重——好吧，不轻——的一拳，然后点了点头。  
反正这段时间，老实说他和斑的床上也少了点花样。  
扉间这厢可就没那么多考虑了，最不可思议的机遇居然发生了，在这方面小气得不得了的大哥给出默许，如果不抓住如此宝贵的作战时机那他实在也愧为忍术之神。二话不说，朝老哥投了个仓促的感激眼神，也不管他到底看不看得清，白发的青年一把抱住了才刚开始享用的糖果重新栽倒在大床上。没时间再犹疑，他如饥似渴地亲吻蜜糖般的小嘴，将碍事的裤子完全扯下来，声音因为过度兴奋而发抖：“哦，哦亲爱的……Madara...”  
青涩处男凌乱的吻反而歪打正着地刺激到了敏感点，斑忍不住扭过脖子，无声地企求更多爱抚，发出的凌乱喘息仿佛被摸舒服的小猫哼哼：“……嗯…唔，亲爱的…是吗？”他平躺下去，把那只白花花的脑袋抱到自己胸前，暗示他去舔弄上面更需要被照顾的地方，而后因这种奇妙的征服感而笑出声来：“哈、哈哈……嗯，我记得你不是最讨厌我了吗？”  
毫无防备地，他的背后也被袭击，熟悉又会心的快感从尾椎慢慢上溯，因其位置的特殊而格外刺激，使他舒服到一时间失去了声音。他从小的爱人，千手柱间，木叶村恐怕也是全忍界最男人的男人，以他喜欢的那种方法一点点顺着臀底部一路吻上来，舌尖作恶地滑过每处格外敏感的地方，他熟悉他就像乐手熟悉自己的琴。认真的撩拨阻止了火影的发音清晰，他于是加上手指来辅助：“唔……扉间么，别开玩笑了。这家伙，”走到了爱人的肩颈交界处，这也是触发斑的重点地带之一，柱间于是撑高了身体，顺便也半戒备地视察着弟弟那边的进度，“别被这小子那副高高在上的傻样子骗了，他都不知道被我逮到多少次拿着你的相片打飞机了。”而你还偏满足了他这个白日梦，一念及此，向来老实又温柔的原配男友干脆坏心眼地朝那白玉般的颈窝咬上了一口，而后吮吸住反复撩拨。  
这下子斑的娇喘彻底失去节奏：“哈、哈啊……柱间，柱间……”没有什么比被爱人求饶地重复名字更能满足一个男人的自尊心了，柱间的一张嘴一边忙着一边止不住微笑。  
而作为对比，也没有什么比这更能刺激另一个男人的了。好吧，体格不如你，查克拉量不如你，就连忍术都不如你开挂我也就认了，唯独这件事绝对、绝对不会被你盖过；扉间暗暗想着，努力搜寻起他那屈指可数的性经验，留一只手照顾白嫩的胸前那对肿胀得快要流水的大樱桃，而后孤注一掷地整个人都沉了下去，一口含住斑始终在默默流水的阳物。  
如果放在战场上，这就是，怎么说，那打开局面的一击了。从这里开始，整体局势便全然不同了，也再也无可挽回。闭上了眼的二代目在心底转过这个念头；对不起啊泉奈宝贝，看来我最喜欢的还是你哥。  
嗯，他真好吃。不顾被吃进了关键部位的男人如何打挺、哭喊、乃至揪紧又放开他的头发，扉间只是专注着他的工作，舌尖卷弄、勾挑，品尝着甜蜜中略带咸涩的斑的情欲。这胜过他所知道的任何美酒。他把它放出来，爱怜地凑近观察，把比起自己的略小了几圈的可爱头部顶在掌心上揉搓，满意地听见暗恋对象现在已近嘶哑的叫声。这是属于斑的，男人的象征；被掌控了这里的话，即便是危险到可以一人操控尾兽、威胁其余四国之影的战争狂，强大瞳力的拥有者，也唯有蜷缩在他千手扉间的床上抱着他的头打滚求饶。嗯，世上恐怕没什么比这更棒的感觉了。扉间心想着，手上已凭出色的肌肉反应力做出了比他自己允许的都更肮脏的事来：他托起斑因为快感而紧缩的卵丸，先用指尖稍微连着指甲的地方轻轻拨弄了会，再将它们逐个放进口中调戏那已经涨满的内存。啪嗒，啪嗒，斑的泪水落到枕头上，连同失控地窜出的已经泛白的前液一起。  
柱间并不怎么开心看到这一幕。作为兄长和前任火影，以及最重要的正牌男友，他感到自己的地位被一再挑战。这小子，一直都是这样鬼机灵，比不过明的就暗里较劲，好比其实扉间读过的书一直都比他多，私下里练习忍术的时间也远比他愿意承认的要长，也好比他其实到现在都没弄明白过弟弟是什么时候又是怎样从自己那儿偷了一张斑的独照过去意淫。现在到了兄弟竞争某种程度上最关键的场合，这家伙还是一如既往地猥琐走位，眼看经验力度都比不过哥哥就先觉占领了战略要地。呵呵，但如果他以为这就能让他千手柱间甘拜下风的话那可就太天真了，眼前这具身体也好、这颗心也罢，都是属于他的；是他先遇到的斑，也是他先拿走了斑的初吻、初夜，愿意拿出来跟你偶尔分享不代表可以放任你抢走我的最爱。  
好吧，如果你小子非得这么玩的话，那我们就玩起来。本来还怕爱人一下适应不了两个千手，打算慢慢来的柱间完全改变了计划，左手抚上斑精巧的腰窝，满意地听见回应自己的叹息，用另一只手伸向那个他无比熟悉的甬道。水查克拉热烈地响应主人的到来，缓慢的流动反而刺激了斑自己的体液；一如此前无数次他们在背德的场景中强作时一样，他风骚的情人今晚格外兴奋。柱间的一双薄唇连同少许未修剪干净的胡须移到斑耳后撩拨：“对，你就是这么一个小骚货，对吧。你等不及被我玩弄，等不及被你的…”他强有力的手指托起斑已经被口水和眼泪濡湿的娇小下巴，将那张引人发狂的好看脸蛋扳过来，转而亲吻他抽搐的唇角，却拒绝在得到满意答案之前真正给他深吻：“嗯，提醒我一下，是谁在亲你呢；你最爱的，是谁呢？”  
斑快要爆炸了，好像有人在他体内喷了个豪火球，世界上没什么事是比同时被两个英俊强壮得不得了的千手男人，其中一个是你的爱人、一个偏是此前心心念念夺你性命的死敌，同时进攻前后更性感也更危险的事情了，他现在实实在在地担心下一个瞬间心跳就撑不过来。要让他说更爱谁、最爱谁，是真的讲不出口……但是，哦但是，现在他最柔软脆弱的地方被柱间插入了两只指头，这个男人连同他橄榄色的皮肤、饱满如雕塑般的结实肌肉和唇边撩拨到令他想哭泣的胡渣简直令人无法抗拒。斑擦了擦眼泪，情不自禁地拥住青梅竹马的爱人，主动投入他的怀抱：“是你呀，柱间，一直都是你……”  
“叫我老公，亲爱的，我想听你叫我。”感觉到了斑的犹疑，柱间便又探到前方揉捏他左边的乳头，知道这是偏敏感的那一颗，果然得到了满意收获。“嗯……老公、老公，快插进来好不好？”  
操，欺人太甚。扉间在继续口活的时候也不是没察觉到哥哥的小动作，但现在进展到了这个份上实在是不能再忍。做人要凭良心，大哥霸占了这个全天下独一无二的尤物十几年，而他今晚才得到他此生第一次机会，如果某人还要独占是不是太死皮赖脸了点？文的不行就来武的，扉间瞅准时机，趁上面两人缠绵着亲吻，开始用凝练了薄薄一层医疗查克拉的指尖撩拨斑的腰侧。这是两人从前格斗的时候他无心掌握的小秘密，果然，受到刺激的宇智波本能地扭身，直接把雪白粉嫩的一只肥臀送到他跟前，立马把二代目乐得眉开眼笑——或者是他所能做出的最接近这个的表情。哈哈，那老夫就不客气了。扉间本来就没穿裤子，直接挺直了腰杆就捅了进去，两手扶住那面团般的两只肉瓣，惊叹于这丝绸般的手感和完全和身体其他部位不成比例的丰满——大概只有不到半秒钟，在他惊叫着沦陷进阴茎上传来的迅猛快感之前。  
“啊——啊！哈、啊，天哪，斑，斑……Whoa，我的天，呼……”此时一向以吐词清晰、措辞谨慎为自我要求标准的二代目已然失去了对声带口腔的控制，事实上他整个人都以肉眼可见的速率飞快变红了，红得像一根大型的某种粉色玩具，一边滑稽地尖叫着一边丧心病狂地抓住炸毛男人那朝天翘起的屁股不停朝前推进自己。在身后一时被抢了先机的柱间旁观着这一幕，也稍微退却了点想把这小子揪下来揍一顿的心思。他回想起自己和斑的第一次，那年他们也才十五六岁，刚发育成熟的他顶着纵然尺寸傲人也无力回天的家伙撑了二十秒，就在青梅竹马的那张有魔法般的小嘴里射了满腔。虽然那天下午恼羞成怒的他又抱着斑做了一次又一次，直到把黑发少年干得高潮到连连求饶，但那天作为处男，从斑的身体所领略到的震撼他恐怕此生都难以忘怀。宇智波斑，这个男人即使不需要雄伟巨大的须佐能乎也能让千手兄弟跪着哭出来。  
所以他也不那么急着把弟弟推下去，心里清楚这家伙还能在撑不到三、二——  
FUCK!……这是千手扉间最后一个念头，然后已经被压抑太久的射精就像海啸般吞噬了他。他吼叫着，上身高挺起来把整根东西都塞进男人深处，身上每根血管都暴突着，感觉到那个邪恶的肉洞一波波地蠕动着吮吸他充血脆弱的宝贝，极力制止但仍是毫无办法地射出了他的最后一寸控制。操。太可怕了，实在是太可怕了，在最后一个瞬间他感觉到完全的挫败感，比对战九尾人柱力二人时还强烈的恐慌将他攫取；千手扉间半伏下身趴在男人身上喘息，不等他回过神来，就看到宇智波斑缓缓回过头，然后温柔地阻止了他后退逃跑的最后意志：比他年长几个月的风情万种的爱人反手还住那一头白发，将刚刚交出处男之身的青年拉入自己芬芳汗湿的怀抱，亲吻他还在打战的额头。“嘘……嘘，没事了宝贝儿，别害怕，没事了……”同时不着痕迹地顶起屁股，把还在抽搐流水的肉棒又往里含了含，并因此而爽得叹息。他一边安抚着弟弟，一边仰头看着欲求不满的哥哥将一只更深色的大家伙举到了跟前，伸出美女蛇似的灵活舌头舔食柱间已经淅沥滴下的前液，为它美妙的味道而颤抖。  
“啊，哦不…”这就是千手扉间如何在初夜便在宇智波斑里面连射了两次的故事。  
柱间岔开腿，让他格外傲人的尺寸在斑娇艳欲滴的唇上点了点，居高临下地看着他明显需要被真正满足的情人：“嗯，那现在让我们来玩点真格的吧，小家伙。”  
扉间喘息着翻身下来，这是他极罕见暴露真实面目的时刻，片刻间的激情脱去了全部谨慎防备的伪装，他此刻看上去就是个二十岁刚出头的大男孩，正因初尝禁果而浑身疲惫，眼神柔软又有点羞赧。不得不说，这样的二代目火影简直可爱到犯规。所以即使正要被柱间伺候上“主餐”，斑还是恋恋不舍地把扉间圈在怀里不住地往他满头满脸地种下细碎亲吻，而好容易暂时摈弃了那不可动摇的骄傲的年轻千手，也就放任了自己沉沦在宇智波的怀抱中。完了，扉间在贪婪地呼吸斑身上香气时无比清晰地认知到，我是彻底爱上他了。  
但很快这个柔情万种的拥抱就被迫收紧了，扉间抬起头，看到爱人拼命仰起的脸庞和满眼的泪光，这次可非生理流泪，而是斑实实在在地被柱间操到快哭了。只用一下，这就是初恋情人的独特超能力。斑一只手还揽着扉间，不得不用另一只手支撑了全身的力量死死抓在柱间雄伟的后背上，防止真的因为这不可思议的快感而昏过去。被抛在一边的年轻些的男人就小心地亲吻他，然后又抓住了他重新胀大的肉茎。  
……天哪。今晚他可能会死在这儿，宇智波斑转过这个绝望的念头。  
他还记得第一次见到柱间时的样子。隔着南贺川那条潺潺流动的小溪，少年柔顺的黑发和爽朗的笑容一起在阳关下闪亮，险些灼伤斑刚开的写轮眼。相同的年纪上，穿着奇怪古着服装的小柱间就比他巧妙地壮上了一圈，性格上也热烈许多，虽然偶尔有消沉的问题。宇智波都是敏感的，而他又是族中数一数二的佼佼者；如果非要说，那么从初见时分开始，斑就预感到了他们之间的关系会不一般。  
但他没想过的是，有一天他会被这个当年看上去人畜无害的家伙按在床上插到连声求饶。  
可惜哀求哪怕高声呻吟也换不来对方的半分怜悯。怪只怪柱间对斑太过了解，清楚地知道他的每一分隐秘欲望，比如越是喊停就代表他越需要被往死里操，又比如一场性事如果还比不上忍术比试激烈那便只能算无聊。于是他瞥了扉间一眼，以一种“小子你就看好了吧学着点”的态度，然后不顾后者的惊讶一把扼住了斑脆弱的喉头。现在一头乱发的宇智波整个人被他掌控在手心，姣好的面庞开始一分分涨红，嘴巴大张，剧烈的喘息可不仅是为了身下柱间凶猛的进攻。初代火影逼近这张他深爱的脸，沉浸在那令他疯狂的企求眼神中加速抽送，感觉自己也快要失去控制了：“你就喜欢这个，对吧，小婊子，你这个骚货，肯定一直幻想着在我弟弟面前被我操……”  
“大哥！哥哥！太过分了，快住手！”千手扉间从未想过自己真的会像个惊慌失措的小姑娘一样讲出这些话，但现下他是真有点慌了，本来大哥的手掌就不是正常人尺寸，这会儿毫不留情地扼住对方喉咙，已经把小只一点的男人按到翻起了白眼。他也顾不上照顾斑下面，坐起来想去掰柱间的手，却被制止了——是斑自己——而后柱间的手松开，留下的掌印远没有他所想象的那么深。兄长满意地偏偏头，示意扉间去看；与此同时，扉间凑近的大腿上传来一阵滚烫的湿意，斑往上挺着身子射了出来，完全不需要任何触摸。  
“他就喜欢这样。真的。”肤色最深也是最强壮的男人无辜地眨眨眼。扉间看看他又看看瘫软在枕头上喘息的宇智波斑，发自内心地觉得这家伙实在是太不可思议了，俯下身去给令他神魂颠倒的情人送上高潮后的亲吻，没亲几下却被推开。  
“呐，现在轮到我的……嗯，量身定制了。”亮晶晶的双眸闪过狡黠深色，而后转成一抹深红，显然为了这特殊节目他还准备开着写轮眼来看。射过两次的斑已经累得不行，但光是动动这个念头他就又感觉自己开始发硬。他拉过风格迥异的两个情人，爱怜地抚过他们的头毛和坚毅或俊秀的下颔：“…没错，现在到了我斑大人享受的时间～而且记住，如果不照做那今晚就到此为止了。现在，男孩们，”他终于用上了这个他一直幻想着可以在这种场合下如此使用的词，心里涌出一小波无以伦比的征服感，同时拉近两人的耳朵：“亲一个给我看……要真的，能看见舌头的那种亲。”末了又加上一句，“有过分的尺度还有奖励。”  
一时间，千手兄弟唯有面面相觑。本来兄弟二人共同赤裸着奋战在同一张床上，咫尺之遥，就已经够尴尬了，现在还要……但又没有人甘心今晚就此结束。斑像个真正的大佬那样往后仰着，一边摸上自己下面，满意地咀嚼这哥俩眼里的犹疑。  
最终是扉间耐不住了，因为他控制不了自己的眼神连带上面下面两个脑子都受到引力作用似的往斑那儿跑。他发誓，为了这件事自己过会会把他玩到哭不出来。下定了决心后，二代目一把拉过来看起来仍然十分抗拒的僵木头般的——字面意义上——大哥，咒骂一句：“赶紧弄完赶紧了事。”然后眼一闭，亲上了柱间还微张着的嘴。  
操。这也太辣了。两位千手兄弟，曾经都是他宇智波斑带领整个家族最致命的敌人；不久之前，斑还在战斗到精疲力竭之时被两人合力按在了地上，白毛的那个一脸冷酷，执意要把刀子捅进他身体。没想到今天捅进来的却是他自己的一部分，而且最没想到的也就是，他有一天可以这样居高临下地命令两人上演如此火辣的一幕；光是得到满足的控制欲本身就差点让斑晕过去了，更别提亲眼目睹兄弟两人一深一浅，一个清冷矜持一个伟岸热情的违禁级别接触。他抓着柱间的手放到扉间乳头上，满意地听见后者失措的喘息，正想进一步动作便被复又压倒了下去。  
一把锋利闪亮的苦无架在眼前，却还没有扉间的目光骇人。“别欺人太甚，斑。”平日里冷漠高傲到拒人千里的二代目，现在却狂热得可怕地盯着他，神情中除了野兽般的占有欲就是捕猎者的威胁，他这样反手架着苦无，就如同丛林中的雪豹怒发冲冠地亮出爪牙。没有什么比这更辣了。  
斑深咽下一口口水，努力为下一阶段的剧烈运动先平复呼吸。“来吧，来操我，吃掉我。”他把两人一起拉到身上。

 

……

那是个没有终结的晚上，那是个无法终结的晚上。即便在一切都毁灭的时刻，面对早已颠覆到不堪回首的世界，闭上眼睛，宇智波斑还是会被带回那时，初夏傍晚，新成立的木叶村，千手扉间被月光与情欲倾洒一地的卧室中。青年们光洁强壮的身体浸泡在过度的酒精与激情中，像藤蔓般缠绕在一起，将彼此都点燃，而放纵的灵魂便踩着那火舌起舞。

Say you'll remember me 请记住我  
Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe 身着华服，面朝夕阳，我的爱人啊  
Red lips and rosy cheeks 记住我笑颜如画，红唇似火  
Say you'll see me again, even if it's just in your wildest dreams 即便前缘难续，也请留我在那不可及的梦里

那个夜晚以及此后无数个类似的美好到不可方物的晚上，终于还是结束了。属于他们的记忆走到尽头，而偏偏是他宇智波斑，成了最后一个被留在这里的人。那一对让他疯狂的兄弟，抛弃了他，纷纷过早地消逝在风里。晚年的斑每每梦回，还是逃不脱那一双热情一双冷冽的眼。他们成了他最狂野也是最残酷的，此生难以走出的魇。

 

You see me in hindsight 当曲终人散，清醒时分  
Tangled up with you all night 你仍留恋我每夜纠缠在你身上的暖  
Burn it down 而往事已燃尽  
Some day when you leave me 你总有天会离开  
I bet these memories haunt you around 我只能笃信，这些记忆会将你纠缠  
You see me in hindsight 回首过去  
Tangled up with you all night 你还是逃不脱我的缠绵  
Burn it down 故事却不得不结束  
Some day when you leave me 当你终于离开我  
I bet these memories follow you around 也终是无法忘却这些纵情夜晚

 

“Madara...”  
悲伤与遗憾固然是美的，但更美的恐怕就是待沧海覆过桑田，又一轮故事上演，在净土睁开双眼的宇智波斑，重新又回到了他真正属于的地方：千手兄弟的怀中。扉间将他环抱，比当年更粘人，而柱间俊朗好看地大笑，复又俯身在他额头印下亲吻。  
你瞧，并不是所有美得过分的爱情都不得善终。

（完）


End file.
